A Sweetie Memory
by Lilly Kim
Summary: Clorith.Oneshot. While taking refuge at the church, Cloud dreams about an old memory from his childhood.


Beware for cuteness .

**A Sweetie Memory**

0o0o0o0o0

- Mommy, I'm going to the swing in that square, can I go, mommy? – asked a little girl dressed in lilac.

They'd come all the way from Midgar to Kalm to a huge festival. All around the streets, stores and houses were bright and colorful and food scent was elsewhere.

- Sure, sweetie. When I'm finished here I'll take you, OK?

- OK, mommy! – she said and headed to the square.

In her way towards the swings, though, she saw a blonde little boy sat in the curb hugging his knees with his head buried in his arms and sobbing. She looked at him curious and approximated.

- Hi there! Why are you crying little boy? – he stared up at her with injected blue eyes.

- I... I-I lost my mummy... – he whispered sadly.

- If I give you my flower, would you stop crying? – he fully lifted his head, tears streaming down his face. She was extending him a reddish-pink lily that formerly decorated her chestnut hair (where were some more).

He grasped the flower and smelled it.

- Hmm... Delicious! – he whispered then looked at her – Thank you, girl...

- The name's Aerith. – she said with a sweet smile. She was so cute.

- Aerith... – he repeated, tasting the sound of her name – You like flowers a lot, don't you? – he stated, eyeing her hair, her cute dress and her shoe's buckles.

- Uh-huh! They're so colorful and fragrant!

- Yeah... Mummy likes them a lot too. – he said then got sad again – I want my mummy...

- You should wait her here, she soon will find you. I can wait with you if you want, for you didn't have to wait by yourself. – he smiled shyly to her.

- I would like it a lot...

So she sat down beside him.

- I like flowers... And you, what do you like?

He did a thoughtful expression at the question, then his eyes sparked.

- I like materia! You know, that bright colorful balls. I have some at home but when I grow up and become famous and powerful, I'm going to have a biiiig collection of them.

- I have a materia too! – she said – It's pretty! It's green. But I don't know what it does... It was my mom who gave it to me. Not my mommy, my real mom, you know... She died a few months ago...

- My daddy died too... But I never knew him...

- I have no mom and no dad... But I have my step-mom and I love her. – they both fell into a comfortable silence – Nee... How old are you?

- Six... And you?

- I'm seven. Say... Would you like to be my friend?? – he glared at her wide-eyed.

- Really?? You're... You're the first person to ask me it. Don't you think I'm a silly boy??

- Uh-uh! I like you! And I like your hair, too. It seems a chocobo's!! – she giggled cheerfully, stroking it. The other kid couldn't help but giggle too.

- I like you too. – he replied, deeply touched by the kindness of the little girl.

- So... would you like to be my friend?

- Sure!

- Great! Then you can come to my home. And we can play in the playground nearby and after my mommy can cook us some cookies and then I can show my garden. There's a lot of flowers.

- Seems nice...! But... do you live here? I'm not from here...

- Nope... I live in Midgar.

- And I in Nibelheim...

- Ahh... But can't your mommy take you there? – she pouted at the idea of her newest friend couldn't play with her.

- Don't know... I'll have to ask her.

- Yeah! Ask her! I'm sure she would take you there.

- It would be nice to play with you, Aerith.

- And I can show you my materia! – he nodded cheerfully. Then he glared into her eyes. They were deep green.

- Whoa! You're eyes! They glow! It's pretty…

But her response never was heard…

- Cloud! Clooooooooud!

The boy got up suddenly.

- Mummyyyyyy! I'm here! – he shouted beckoning to her, almost crying again.

- Cloud! Ohh, Holy, I was sick worried, honey!

- Mummy, I was scared! – he hugged her tightly – You scared me! Thought I'd never see you again!!

- Shhh, it's alright now, honey. I'd never abandon you, my sunshine! Now, let's get going… Our train departs in forty minutes. – she took his little smooth hand and started walk.

All the time Aerith only smiled sweetly at the scene.

Cloud turned back and beckoned to his friend.

- Bye, Aerith. Stop by your home some day!

- Bye bye!! – she beckoned in return.

- Mummy, this flower is for you… - she heard him saying.

- Ohh, it's beautiful, honey. How did you get it?

- You see, it was that girl who was with me… - and the rest of his sentence faded in the distance, muffled by the loud sounds of the crowd.

Then she turned back to where her mom was and made her way back to the woman hopping.

0o0o0o0o0

Cloud Strife was awakened by the bright rays of light pouring through the big hole in the church's ceiling.

He sat down, brushed off the sleep of his eyes and quenched the small fire of the oil lamp he kept burning during the night. He got up and looked up at the sky: in was early in the morning. Then he smiled at the sweet memory he revived in his peaceful sleep. The first time he actually met _her_ and his very first friend. That pure little girl he met that day only for tens of minutes and that washed away his pain.

A pity they nevermore saw each other during childhood and at the time they meet again his memories were so messed up he didn't recognized her.

A little late but still he remembered the girl of that night.

In honor of her, at every city he stopped by, he always would bring a flower to plant in her garden, the very same garden she wanted to show him. Very few would develop but it was worth a try.

He stared right to the center of the flowerbed. The first flower he brought was there and a few newborn from it's seeds around. A reddish-pink stain in the massive white-and-yellow. It was the same specimen of lily she gave him that day. And he couldn't help but remember Aerith – the green of it's vivid leaves and the pink and red colors of it's petals.

How could anyone ever dislike a girl like her?

And Cloud fell helplessly in love with her. Just like that flower, it was deep-rooted in his heart and in his soul. She was every ray of light and all the life that he had yet…

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Ahh... Kids innocence...**

**Heheh...**

**It was just a silly thing I imagined and I'm thinking seriously in draw a chibi from the scene where Aerith give Cloud the flower.**

**Gimme a break with my English, please... It's still horrible.**

**Any comments and ****constructive**** criticism are appreciate.**

**Thanks to all that reached this point. '**


End file.
